


Keep Me Warm

by WhatWldMrsWeasleyDo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 00:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2601371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatWldMrsWeasleyDo/pseuds/WhatWldMrsWeasleyDo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes if you've got weird parents, all you can rely on is each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Me Warm

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings** Incest implied.  
>  **The Harry Potter Universe is the exclusive property of Ms J K Rowling.  
>  Summary**   
> Written for hp_nextgen_fest Halloween Drabbles.   
> **Prompt** Ice

Their parents' obsessions had taken the family to some strange places, but this had to be the worst place they had ever spent Halloween. They were still looking for Crumple-Horned Snorkacks. Lorcan and Lysander Scamander had wasted a great deal of the sixteen years they had been alive trailing after their parents all over the world as they looked for Crumple-Horned Snorkacks. They had never found any evidence of the elusive animals and had pushed further and further north in their quest.

The two boys sat in the sleigh and watched their fur-wrapped parents disappear over the horizon. Now there was nothing to see but miles of ice. There was flat, reflective bluey-whiteness in every direction. Even the sky was white. There was nothing to see anywhere: unless they looked at each other.

“I'm cold,” Lorcan said. It was a pointless thing to say. It was obvious. They were both freezing cold and they had been for days. But it was something to say.

“What do you think they're doing at school?” Lysander asked.

“Feasting, dancing, enjoying themselves.”

They slipped into their own thoughts for a while, feeling more and more sorry for themselves.

“Why didn't we get normal parents?” Lysander asked. He didn't expect an answer, it was a question they had been asking each other all their lives.

“Nobody understands me except you,” Lorcan muttered. “I'm cold,” he said again.

Lysander shifted closer to his brother. He looked behind around for another blanket to wrap around them both. When he looked back, Lorcan's face was closer than it had been before. He pressed the side of his nose to the side of his twin's nose. It was something they hadn't done since they were children.

“Keep me warm,” Lorcan muttered against the side of Lysander's mouth.

Lysander put his arms round Lorcan and hugged tightly.


End file.
